


爆炒海参

by KillerWithReligion



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Haytham Kenway, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerWithReligion/pseuds/KillerWithReligion
Summary: 海尔森受向合集。文笔稀烂，脑洞变态。，慎入。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	爆炒海参

**Author's Note:**

> 非自愿性行为、暴力、spank、ooc预警。雷的朋友不要为难自己，感觉不适立马右上退出。

他确实是老了。海尔森在昏倒之前只来得及想这个。

康纳已经很久没来找他了，从上次两个人一起做任务时大吵一架然后不欢而散算起大概有两个月了。海尔森并不是有意要和自己的亲生儿子对着干，而是他发觉他与康纳之间存在太多无法打破的隔阂，而他又完全不擅长坐下来好好和康纳谈谈。在他眼里，康纳还是个孩子，行事莽撞鲁莽，凭着一股冲劲做事，很少考虑后果。当康纳还是他的敌人时，他当然乐得见康纳这样冲动，露出许多破绽。但现在他们是暂时的合作关系，他不能忍受康纳的草率毁了他的计划和目标。所以他们一见面就吵架，还时常动起手来。刚开始海尔森还能招架得住，时不时还会让康纳见血，但到了后来，康纳旺盛的精力完全压倒了他，搞得他气喘吁吁，常常让康纳钻了空子，给自己身上留上大大小小的伤疤。

太久了，任务经不起耽搁。康纳要是再不来找他，这次的目标怕是要落空。海尔森盘算着，走向上次他和康纳约定好的接头地点——一座废弃的房子。海尔森环顾四周，发现这里简直就是荒郊野地，连个人影都见不着。“这可真够隐蔽的。”海尔森嘟囔着，推开了门前破旧的木门。

这房子估计闲置很久了，墙壁都有了毁坏的痕迹。海尔森在房子里绕了一圈，决定上楼看看，说不定康纳在楼上等着他。

木制楼梯吱吱呀呀地响着，海尔森每上一阶，就有好些木屑掉下去，似乎下一秒就要分崩离析。

“这什么破地方。”海尔森再一次在心里嫌弃康纳的选择。

楼上的情况要比楼下好很多，至少还有些家具。海尔森注意到房间中央的跛脚木桌上堆满了形形色色的地图，他走过去，翻看那些地图。“大概是康纳留下的。”海尔森盯着牛皮纸上的勾勾画画出神。完全没发现他的儿子刚刚从窗户上翻进来，正向他靠近。

突然，海尔森感觉自己的膝弯处挨了重重一击，像是有人狠命地踹了他一脚。他没来得及调整好自己的状态，直直地栽在了地上。“康纳？！”海尔森试着起身回头看一眼攻击自己的人，却被按着后颈狠狠地压在了地上，鲜血立刻模糊了他的眼睛，他发誓他听到自己撞在地上的闷响了。

“康纳！你疯了！放开我！你在干什么？”海尔森在晕眩中听到康纳粗重的呼吸，一股股热气扑在他的脖颈处，让他有些没来由的恐慌。他的儿子安安静静的，一直没有出声，不管海尔森怎么挣扎叱责，康纳都没有应答，也没有用语言回击他。

“康纳，你又发什么神经？你能先让我起来吗？我保证不管是什么我都会向你好好解释的。”海尔森叹了口气，通常他并不是那个会软下来好言相劝别人的人。他也想立刻爬起来给康纳这个无理取闹的孩子一拳，好让他清醒清醒。奈何康纳的压制实在太重，之前任务留下的伤又在骨头里隐隐作痛，搞得他状态全无。只能先假意服软，摆脱这种狼狈的处境，再抓住机会好好教训他不听话的儿子。

然而，事情并不如他所愿。康纳不知道被他的哪句话刺激到了，不仅没放开他，还扯着他的肩膀把他翻了过来，还捏紧了他的手腕。康纳力气大得就好像要卸掉他的骨头一样，海尔森没能抑制住痛呼，闷闷地哼了一声。这个小混蛋。

“你骗了我。”康纳骑在他的的腰上，压得海尔森几乎喘不上气。海尔森想抬手抹干净凝固在他眼前的血迹，奈何手腕正被康纳攥着，根本动弹不得。海尔森透过一片血红看向刺客，发现康纳眼神里满是恨意，似乎下一秒就要弹出袖剑结果他的性命。“我骗他什么了？”康纳无缘无故的指责让海尔森也很恼火，他拼命挣扎起来，扭动着想逃脱康纳的束缚。康纳显然对海尔森的表现很不满意，用空出来的那只手狠狠地揍了他一拳。海尔森眼前一黑，挣扎的力气也卸了大半，只能小幅度地扭动身体，像是垂死的猎物。

“你是要杀了我吗，康纳？”海尔森竭力睁开双眼，盯着儿子紧抿成一条线的嘴唇。他意识到康纳已经愤怒到了极点，而他这句话正是火上浇油，让刺客的情绪走向更加难以控制的境地。于是康纳抬起手又冲着他的鼻梁来了一下。

“不，父亲，你还不到死的时候。”海尔森在晕过去之前听见了康纳饱含怒气的声音。

不知过了多久，海尔森转醒过来，发觉自己仍然躺在地上，头痛得连话都说不出来。他试着挣扎了几下，很好，康纳果然不出他所料将他的父亲捆了起来。绑的手法也粗糙得不得了，又紧又痛，他隔着衣服还能感觉到麻绳的触感。康纳今天是要存心折磨他。海尔森环顾四周，想要看清楚康纳到底在哪，然而光这个动作就让他精疲力尽，海尔森喘了几口粗气，转头看见罪魁祸首正倚在窗台旁，冷冰冰地看着他凌乱的样子。

“康纳！解开！我们还有正事要做！”海尔森已经很累了，康纳的这一顿暴揍几乎要打散他，海尔森感觉自己的力气一点一点流失，他现在恐怕连质问康纳的精神都要没有了。

康纳慢慢走过来，半跪在海尔森面前，捏住在地上不住地喘息着的圣殿骑士大团长的下巴。被弓弦磨出的硬茧粗暴地磨蹭着海尔森的皮肤，蹭出了一片红痕。海尔森显然难受极了，偏开头想要摆脱亲生儿子的钳制，而这一举动却引发了更大的麻烦。

康纳不由分说地把他从地上扯了起来，抵在了粗糙的墙上，粗暴的行动逼出了他的一声惊呼。太痛了，不管是康纳留在他脸上的几拳，还是捏着他肩膀的手掌，都几乎让海尔森痛得失去知觉。康纳对他从来没有下过这么重的手，也许他真的在什么事上对康纳有所隐瞒，而他一时半会想不起来？海尔森忍不住想。

“康纳...等一下...我有话要说...”海尔森的声音微弱极了，但康纳还是听到了。

“闭嘴。我不会再听你说一句话。”康纳扯着他的头发，把他的额头撞在墙上，要他安静。

海尔森不再试图发出声音了，他不想继续激怒康纳，他预感到康纳今天格外异常，指控他欺骗自己，却又不想听他解释，只是在不停殴打他，简直称得上是虐待。他决定先顺从康纳，看看他究竟要做什么。

然而事情的发展显然超出了海尔森的预料，像一列失控的火车直直冲向深渊：康纳解开了他的腰带，粗鲁地扯下了自己的裤子。

“等一下！康纳！你在干什么！”海尔森难以置信地看向自己的儿子。他是和康纳有些超越父子层面的关系，但这并不意味着康纳现在的举动就是恰当的。

康纳当然没有回答他，空气一时安静，海尔森只能听见自己的胡乱喘息和他的儿子拉开裤链的金属摩擦声。接着，炙热的肉棒贴紧了他的臀缝，开始色情地来回磨蹭。“天...天呐，康纳，这不...不合适。”海尔森紧张得连话都说不清楚，他一点都不想要，至少在这个时刻。他开始扭动身体，然而卡在大腿根部的裤子限制了他的活动，他看起来更无助了。啪啪，康纳连扇了海尔森的屁股几下，火辣辣的痛感让海尔森没能控制住呻吟，他不自觉的扭动换来了更多抽打，羞耻的拍击声让他迅速红了脸。康纳下手不轻，海尔森的臀瓣上印满了红紫的手印，有些甚至开始洇出血点。

海尔森因这疼痛安分了一会，任凭康纳的的手指滑向后穴，在穴口肆意抚弄，逼着他溢出一阵阵呻吟。海尔森在这不合时宜的快感里晕头转向，眼看就要失去所有理智，让他的儿子随意玩弄他。让他清醒过来的是康纳直接抵住他穴口的阴茎，康纳不会给他扩张的，他会不顾海尔森的乞求和尖叫就直接插进来，用阴茎狠狠地把他钉在墙上。海尔森受不了这个，那时他会叫得很丢人。想到这里，海尔森开始不顾一切地踢蹬扭动。他感觉到康纳的肉棒因为他的行动变得更加粗硬，滑腻腻地蹭着他的后穴，像是下一秒就要直接顶开软肉插进来。康纳似乎也被海尔森的挣扎惹得更加不耐烦，为了让海尔森彻底失去任何反击的能力，康纳扣住海尔森的手肘，海尔森察觉出了他的意图，惊慌地恳求着：“康..康纳，求你...不要。”但康纳完全无视了他，扯着海尔森的手臂利索地向上一扭。海尔森立刻发出了撕心裂肺的哭喊，他被紧缚的双臂就像面条一样软绵绵地垂了下来。

“父亲，痛吗？”康纳在他耳边的低语毫无感情，仿佛康纳说出这句话只是为了让他更难堪。

他一定脱臼了，超载的痛苦让海尔森腿软，康纳抓住机会，挺进了他的身体。

这不是性爱，这是一场赤裸裸的虐待和强奸。康纳一边操着海尔森，一边拉动着他的手臂。下定决心般地折磨自己的父亲。海尔森在恍惚之间仍能感受到康纳的阴茎在自己体内攻城略地般地抽动，撑得他小腹都要鼓起来一块。康纳似乎看穿了他的想法，松开他痛到麻木的手臂，摸索着探进他的衬衫，按着他的腹部让他向后撞上自己的的囊袋。海尔森被顶得一阵颤栗，眼泪混着脸上干透的血迹流下来，打湿了他的蕾丝领口。

他真的受不了了，疼痛和快感在他身体里一起冲撞着，要把他撕成碎片。他快要高潮了，可康纳并不准备放过他，一阵狠过一阵地干他。“哈..哈啊…康...康纳，不...不行了，我不...不能...”海尔森现在糟透了，他半张着嘴，眼睛不受控制地上翻，口水从嘴角流出来，滴在衣服上。就算这样，康纳依旧没有心软，还是变着法子地羞辱他，侵犯他，让他哭叫着浑身乱颤。

海尔森已经失去了时间这个概念，他好像被困在了地狱里，面对自己亲生骨血的无尽折磨。当他稍稍回过神来，他感觉身后刺客的抽插慢了下来，变得又深又重，一下又一下地磨蹭着他的前列腺，逼出他淫荡至极的呻吟。他在一波波的快感里分出一点神来，猜想康纳是不是也要射了，他太想要结束这场拷打了。他现在就像一个残破的玩具，被他的儿子摆弄着，却没有任何还手之力。这种失去控制的感觉比康纳的折辱还要令他难受。他夹紧后穴，不出意料地感受到了康纳陡然加重的呼吸。终于要结束了。海尔森感到从未有过的轻松。就在他放松下来，准备迎接高潮时，康纳突然捂住了他的口鼻，掰着他的头颅大幅度地操干他。海尔森没能预料到这一出，惊得疯狂挣扎，左右摇着头哭喊，想要逃脱这非人的折磨。康纳没能让他如愿，最后几下的抽插直接让海尔森哽住了呼吸，抽搐着射了出来。康纳拔出自己的阴茎，把已经被操到失神的父亲拉扯着翻过身。海尔森早就没了力气，瘫软着坐在地上，双腿合不拢地战栗着。康纳用阴茎抵住海尔森的脸颊，撸动几下，射在了他的脸上。

康纳打量着眼前狼狈不堪的海尔森：头发凌乱，眼神涣散，脸上混杂着眼泪、血液、唾液和他的精液，双腿大开，手腕和后颈满是淤青。康纳看不见他父亲的臀部，但他知道那里一定是一片狼藉，遍布着他的痕迹。

他探下身，在海尔森再度昏厥过去之前扯着衣领凑到他的耳边轻声说道：

“我会带你走的，父亲。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是我半夜兽性大发，想看康康暴揍海参然后上他的雷文。我认了，我是变态。


End file.
